50 years later
by Wings of blood
Summary: 50 years after the dark tournement, Yusuke's grandson finds out that the stories are true. That his granfather was a spirit detective. And now, the next Dark Tourny is brewing, will he be able to be ready in time to defend human world just as his grandfat
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own not the Yu-Yu Hakusho series . . .  
  
A/N: If I spent my time wisely, I would be doing a report for school . . . But I don't. So, instead, I'm writing a fiction. Why? I don't know. How? With Microsoft Word. Who? Me. Okay, I'm done with the twenty questions thing now.  
  
----------******Chapter one: How the Times Change *****--------  
  
Nanji stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed.  
  
Where the tales really true?  
  
Did those bedtime stories his parent's used to tell him as a child true?  
  
Had his grandfather REALLY fought in a tournament of darkness filled with demons?  
  
Or were those stories just make-believe?  
  
His parent's stopped telling him bedtime stories once he turned 11, and now he was 14. But when he stopped at a fortune-telling booth the other night at a carnival, the seer had told him this: "You know of your great inheritance from you elder, but you do not know it yet. Your time will come where you will step into the shoes for your grandfather." Of course, he laughed at this at first. Not only did it not make sense, but also it could never be true. All his grandfather ever was was a street fighter with a big reputation.  
  
He shifted onto his side. It was all just non-sense.  
  
***  
  
Nanji walked down the hallway sleepy eyed. The past few days, ever since he was at that carnival, he had barely gotten any sleep. And on top of that, he had to go to school.  
  
Nanji hated school. When he was younger, people used to beat him up and take his money. But now he was almost as good a fighter as his infamous grandfather.  
  
He greeted his mom with a grunt as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Look at those bags under your eyes!" She exclaimed, "You're worse than your father!"  
  
His dad worked late shifts. Really late shifts. From 7 P.M to 7 A.M. And the trip to his office was three hours. One and a half to work, and one and a half back.  
  
"You should really get more sleep, Nanji." She said symtheticly, "You're end up fainting."  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'll do that," he said dully. He'd been in worse situations than fainting. He'd been knocked out cold by guys from rival schools and hit by the canes of old women. Those old people had really good swings. "Hey mom, about those stories you used to tell me . . ." He paused for a moment. "Are they true?"  
  
Now it was his mother's turn to pause. "This may sound stupid, but, they are. Well, they kinda are."  
  
"What do you mean 'kinda'?"  
  
"Well, a lot of the stuff was made-up, like a lot of the hero-ism. Yusuke, your grandfather, usually won battles on flukes. And there usually were no tactics behind his fighting. But, it did happen."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that this stuff was real?!"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to feel like an outcast!" She cried.  
  
------**** End chapter one ------****  
  
Hiei: That was probably the most stupid chapter I have ever saw. And I have read some of Rebekah and the Fool's stories, too.  
  
Bri: I NEVER ASKED YOU!!  
  
Hiei: You were going to ask the readers to comment. And I read the story. So that makes me a reader. So I commented.  
  
Bri: *narrows eyes* you and your evil explanations . . . Anyways, please review. Ja! . . . .Say bye, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Bye Hiei.  
  
Bri: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! 


	2. As we roll on

Disclaimer: Sayo and Clow will be taking over my disclaimers and stuff as of now. Take it away.  
  
Sayo: Sadly, Bri doesn't own anything.  
  
Clow: In the vast world of past, There is nothing to be seen. Birds fly by without a care, A scream goes by unnoticed.  
  
Sayo: I think that means that Bri is so poor that she can't even buy us food.  
  
Clow: those who cannot find attention, go without it.  
  
Sayo: Riiiiight. *mumbles* Baka neko.  
  
Questions: Most of your questions pertain to the other tantie. All of that stuff will be revealed in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~^^^^^^^^Chapter 2: As we roll along~~~~^^^^^^^  
  
Sen flipped through his textbooks, pretending to study.  
  
"Done!" He proclaimed, slamming down a Chemistry book. But, of course, he wasn't. But Sen didn't really care. He had much bigger fish to fry. Much bigger. He had been thinking about what his dad had told him the other day.  
  
-It can't be true.  
  
-There is no way I'm part demon.  
  
-That's just nonsense!  
  
Those were some of the thoughts that had been riddling his mind. His father said that Sen's grandfather was a re-incarnation of a great demon and that he could turn into one at will (after a while).  
  
But Sen couldn't, nay . . . Wouldn't believe any of it. He was a Grade-A student and had never believed in this.  
  
But he had to make sure.  
  
He's just like that.  
  
He logged into the computer on the screen-name of Foxboy87. He had a reason for that SN.  
  
Even though he was smart, he was still a dazzler. Girls would swoon over him at school and whenever there was a dance, he would usually get stuck in a mass of girls trying to ask him to go with them.  
  
He clicked into a large chat room site. They had everything. He clicked in the 'mystic stuff' link and chose a room.  
  
Foxboy89: Hey, has anyone ever heard of 'Youko Kurama'?  
  
Cheerpride28: I think that's some sort of Chinese food . . .  
  
GoAtZ_R_EvIl: No, I read something about it once. He was supposed to be this really strong thief.  
  
X: Oh yeah! And he got shot by this hunter dude, or somethin' . . . .  
  
Cheerpride28: You all hear weird thingz. Why would a hunter shoot a person??  
  
Foxboy89: He was some sort of demon.  
  
GoAtZ_R_EvIl: Oh yeah.  
  
X: Why do you wanna know???  
  
Foxboy89: Doin' a report.  
  
DarkFlame666: My granddad claims he knew the reincarnation of him  
  
Cheerpride28: Your gramps is crazy, then.  
  
DarkFlame666: Is not!  
  
FoxBoy89: What did he tell you?  
  
DarkFlame666: He claims that he was really girly and had a weak heart.  
  
FoxBoy89: Weak heart? Like, he had Diabetes or something??  
  
DarkFlame666: No! Like he was too kind hearted. But, of course, that's just because my gramps is a real cold-hearted guy.  
  
FoxBoy89: Anything else??  
  
DarkFlame666: About my gramps or Kurama??  
  
FoxBoy89: KURAMA!  
  
DarkFlame666: Sorry! What do you want to know?  
  
FoxBoy89: What did he look like? (besides girly)  
  
CheerPride28: You guys are really weird. Later.  
  
--CheerPride28 has left the room  
  
DarkFlame666: Let's see, he had long, red hair. Green eyes. And Usually wore a school uniform . . . Even when not at school.  
  
GoAtZ_R_EvIl: What a weirdo.  
  
FoxBoy89: Thanx. I gotta run now! Later!  
  
--Foxboy89 has left the room.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sen turned off his computer. That is exactly how his grandfather looked in old family photos.  
  
Coincidence?  
  
Probably not.  
  
He had to think about this one for a while.  
  
~  
  
~~~~^^^^~~~~ End Chapter 2  
  
Sayo: that sucked.  
  
Bri: Did not!  
  
Clow: That was pretty good . . . considering who wrote it.  
  
Bri: aren't you supposed to talk in only poems and riddles and junk?  
  
Clow: . . . . . . .  
  
Bri: Exactly! I'm turning in now minna-san! *leaves*  
  
Sayo: Bri won't be able to update for a while. She has a field trip where she'll be staying at a camp for 3 days on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.  
  
Clow: Wanna go do something in our time of freedom?  
  
Sayo: Let's visit the Makai!  
  
Clow: Sounds fine with me.  
  
Sayo: *picks up notice* Bri says 'Please Review'. 


End file.
